Forum:Feedback?
I was wondering if maybe we should ask for some feedback about Brickipedia. Basically, have a forum for a week or so and link to it in the sitenotice (and maybe elsewhere not on Bricki?), asking people, whether they're experienced and have an account here or just stumbled on here for the first time, as to what they think of the place, both good and bad, and maybe a section to suggest any improvements. I just thought it might be a good idea to see what people perceive we're doing right, and things we could do to make the site even better. Ideally, it would be one of those survey forms, but we can't really make one of them on here. Anyway, it was just a random idea that crossed my mind, just thought I'd put it down and see what you all think. 12:44, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Nice idea. Sitenotice is only monobook isn't it, which isn't the default skin, so it would also have to be added to community messages. 20:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Nah. I just don't feel like it will turn out well. 20:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::You mean you think it will just be lego lord saying "Its not like wikipedia or wookieepedia and not consistent"? :P the cake is a lie - cjc 20:34, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Possibly. 20:36, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, that could explain why brick reviews isn't getting any activity. Could an Oasis person put up a link to Brick Reviews in the sitenotice substitute for a couple of days please? And yes, BF2, I know what you mean, if I wrote it, I was going to make it very clear to not be commenting on anyone else's comments, but at the same time I think a submission where other people can't see your comments would be better anyway. 00:47, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Done. If you want to see what it looks like, see MediaWiki:Community-corner. 00:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks, and I'll keep that page in mind for the future :) 00:56, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::I would agree to have this. ---- reply back ::::Thanks, NHL and Jag for thinking of a way to gain more activity at Brick Reviews and adding a link to the Brick Reviews in the community messages. 19:43, March 19, 2011 (UTC) * Can we have a link somewhere (I'm thinking of Brickipedia:News pehaps) to Brickipedia:Infobox colour proposals. Vey ew people visit this page and vote, and we need more visits if we want to have a colour scheme fo every theme. 15:52, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ** It's not really active because the template's broken- if you try to add one more theme, the whole thing basically collapses. And since LegOtaku isn't here, noone who's tried has really been able to fix it. 00:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) *** Boy this would be a good time to have LegOtaku again...I miss them inactive peoples. :( -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Always supplying the boomsauce...']] 21:26, May 5, 2011 (UTC)